Captive
by Nnyaisu
Summary: Chase is just another puzzle for House. But will he find out it's because he lives with man who captured him years ago and continuously tortures him? House/Chase, OMC/Chase, torture/rape
1. Frozen Flower

Pinku: Here it is! Our first fic together! 'hope you people like!

Gwinnya: It took us long enough and is far away from finishing, but anyway: Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Warning: torture, rape, brainwashing, slash

Rating: M

Pairing: House/Chase, OMC/Chase

Summary: Chase is just another puzzle for House. But will he find out it's because he lives with man who captured him years ago and continuously tortures him?

* * *

Captive

_Chapter 1: Frozen Flower _

He had heard all the horrible stories of kids being kidnapped and raped and all this, but he never thought that it could happen to him. When the man asked him on the playground if he wanted some sweets he forgot about all the warnings the teachers always gave them. He said yes and after that he met the man often. He always brought sweets and Chase liked him even if he didn't knew his name. It went on like this over three years.

One day he was miserable because of his mother and his father fighting again and he ran away, to his favorite place, the playground. It was already dark but to his surprise the man was there as if he was waiting for him and the thirteen year old just couldn't stop himself from crying and telling the man everything. He offered the young boy to come home with him, that he could sleep a night over at his so he could calm down and wouldn't have to face his parents. He promised they would call Chases parents as soon as they were at his house. So Chase went with him, not knowing he was never going to return.

He was only eleven years old when that happened.

When they got to the man's home he grabbed Chase by surprise and he felt something hitting his head, he lost conscious immediately. When he woke up again he was in a dark place, it was small and it reminded him of a coffin. He was confused and wanted to cry, what was happening was he dead? It was complete silence. After many hours, days, he didn't know, a small light appeared with food and drinks.

With tears in his eyes, scared to hell, he remained there, for months, the only light he saw when he received food and water. When the man released him Chase got happy, but also very scared because he didn't know what was going to happen next. And at the end he was right, the worse part was about to start.

It was getting worse by every day, but Chase stopped counting, he stopped existing. All there was in his world is pain and misery and more pain. He doesn't live anymore he functions. Soon he learns that it's easier when he just obeyed and so he did every single thing the man wanted from him. But it never stopped hurting, as hard as he tried to please. The pain is always there, cause the man likes to torture him in all thinkable ways, loves to make him beg and cry in pain and humiliation and he loves to see tears roll down _his_ boy's face. As the man taught him, he belonged now to him and only to him, no one else would ever see him again, touch him again, only him, the man, was allowed to cause him pain and he would always belong to him.

He didn't even believe how he even liked the man before. Sometimes he thought how stupid he was. He thought he won't have this problem anymore, since the man made all is choices. He told him everyday "you're mine" and he told him what and how he should do. He told him how he should behave and exactly how he should scream while he took his clothes off and put in the table with the nails and pulled something until he had the sensations his arms and legs would be separate from his body. He told him how loud he should scream when he gotten him inside a closet with his head, neck, torso, arms, and legs attached tighter and tighter, until he thought it would explode.

He told Chase how he should scream as he wiped his back, as he cut his face and burned his naked body.

He told Chase to scream _his name_ as he raped him over and over again, and told him how _pretty_ he was.

* * *

Chase didn't sleep in that coffin anymore. He slept in his own room. It was a basement and it looked like it was soundproof. It didn't have much, only some sets of sheets for him to sleep over it, an old pillow, bucket for his necessities, and a sink for him to wash his hands and himself.

The walls were grey and the door was black, very well locked, the floor was harsh cement, and the entire room stunk from pee, fezzes, and mold, since the room received no sunlight, the only light it received was from a small and weak light bulb at the center of the ceiling.

The boy remembered his family, his mother, his father… how many time had it passed? Obviously over a year, maybe more than that, for him looked like an eternity.

His entire body hurt, his wounds ached, some of them bleed and the rest was big and purple. He felt like crying but he had no tears. He felt empty.

He felt deep down he would never escape this man. He would be forever this man's prayer. This suffering would be endless. And perhaps that was what he deserved for being a bad boy.

The door opened, he looked over. It was him. He wondered what the man would do to him now. He thought he would pull him, or just tell him to come and follow him and he set a chain around his neck.

But he did nothing, only smirked and threw a set of clothes – he was naked- around him. "You've been a good boy in these years you're here. I thought we could go out as a threat" Chase looked down at his clothes, surprised and confused. Was that real? He felt paralyzed. How long didn't he go out? "Now!" It was an order, and so it took him out of his daydream and he did as he was told, he dressed up.

They didn't go much farther than their house. Actually they just went for the church on the corner of the street. Nobody asked and he didn't say anything. Chase didn't say anything and obeyed everything he was told. Inside the mass the boy was so amazed by everything, he got very sad when he had to leave, but he did.

When they got back the man spoke to him: "If you behave so well like this again, maybe we'll go out like this again." Chase got very happy. It was the best day of his life, and he thought his efforts were finally up to something.

As he got older he got he was able to go out more, and more, getting the man's trust. And later he was finally able to leave by his own. Of course he knew he would never be able to escape, so he never tried.

-----------

He never went to school, the man simply didn't want anyone teaching Chase except of him and so he taught Chase by himself. The boy loved the lessons because he wouldn't get tortured and raped when he had one, because the man wanted him to be intelligent. So he learned as well as he could, always did his work with great care and even greater eagerness. The boy decided he loved learning because learning didn't hurt and the man would be nice and didn't hurt him as much afterwards. He always told him later how proud he was of his beautiful and intelligent boy.

So Chase never attended any school, but still he knew more than most students. The lessons very hard but were the only light that occurred in his darkness and they were his hold, the thing that kept him from losing his mind. They were the best thing in his life until the man took him out the first time. At this point he began to see the lessons as his break for freedom. Not literally freedom, he would never have dared to try flee from the man, because he couldn't. He belonged to the man and he would find him where ever he would run. Even if he tried to leave and left, what was utterly impossible, the man would find him, because they were bound to together.

But if he was good at the lessons the man would be proud and then he would take him out and later allow him to go out on his own and that was all Chase dreamed of.

As he was old enough to go to university he learned, that the man was a doctor and wanted him to become a doctor too. Chase asked him whether they would restart the lessons, he missed them. They had stopped with them about half a year ago, and Chase missed it dearly. That was the one thing that had kept him alive for such a long time in such dark times when the man wanted those things from him., most when the man wanted those _things_ from him. The man had just laughed, which scared Chase, worried that he did something to upset him. But he was told he would go and study on a university, starting next month.

Chase became really excited and happy, what made the man mad and take the blond to his _special room_ to show him, that he belonged to him and no one would ever be allowed to touch him like this and that Chase should only be happy about _him_ or things _he_ did with the boy.

Despite the fact, that the man was angry that Chase was happy, the younger man couldn't help but be happy and excited. He didn't show it though, since he wasn't allowed to feel this way. He felt ashamed, because he did something the man didn't wanted. He shouldn't feel that good if the man didn't want it. But he did and his first day at university proved him right. It was all new and strange but the people were nice and helped him and he felt like he never wanted to leave. But the man told him to come home after the university was finished and so he did, at all times he did what the man said.

That never changed through all his years in university, despite having some friends, he always followed every order the man gave, never questioning him, and never even thinking they could be wrong. The man was never wrong, the man did knew what he should do, think, say. In every single moment in his life, the man knew best what to do. The man owned him, he was always right with his orders and demands, Chase never questioned anything the man did. Even the pain, humiliation, and suffering he received through all this years were right. The man did it, so it must be the right thing.

Of course Chase didn't know the college had security cameras, and that the man had gotten all the ways to watch them, and thus, watch Chase. He could do it all they long if he could, and wanted.

What the Australian did know was that when he finally finished his studies and graduated, it was the happiest day of his life so far. He felt so proud of himself, he finally accomplished something in his miserable life. The young male also knew he had to go do residence, and he also knew who would be there, waiting for him.

Joseph. That was the name of the man who captured and lived with Chase. It was also the name of the tutor of the residents in the hospital Chase was going to. The blond wondered if the man did it because he wanted Chase by his sight, changed his workplace when he knew Chase would go there and didn't tell him, or was just coincidence… somehow it didn't matter to the young Australian.

It was strange to interact with the man – Joseph – at work. Joseph had told him that they would play a little game and that he didn't need to be as submissive as at home. He should act like he always did around the others, and the man knew how he acted around the others. So he was rewarded when he was all normal at work but as submissive as always at home and he was punished when he made mistakes. So Chase learned very fast how he had to act and what he wasn't allowed to do around other people. He had a firm pattern as how to act around other people and sometimes the man gave him some duties to do at work. Sometimes he wasn't allowed to speak to certain coworkers, at these times the man thought, that they were too close.

At first it was really strange, but later on it was okay. It gave his life some strict rules and clear patterns to follow. The man gave Chase a life to live and Chase was glad for that. He feared the man like he would never fear anyone else, but the man also did everything he could to make him feel good in the strange normal world and give a direction to go.

So in fear, he obeyed the man, knowing they were bond together and he would never be able to leave him. And in the good times, when he was a good boy, the man was good to him too. He even had let Chase call his family, talk to them, he didn't let Chase talk the truth, and the blond wouldn't to do it either way. But that made him very happy. He wasn't just happy when he knew his mother had died drinking, guilt thinking it was all her fault Chase had ran away. At least that was what his that told him.

At some point the Australian was also able to see his father, after a couple of phone calls his father had decided he had to check on him, so he went. Joseph said he okay, but only he didn't went through the living room and stayed too long. Chase agreed obediently.

But when his father got there, he only saw Chase, who talked about Joseph as his lover and told his was at work. The young man thought his father would happy, and proud of him, after all his was doing good, he was happy and doing medical school, just like the old man wanted him to. However, all he heard was a lecture, how he was a stupid failure. The man knew how to make him feel terrible. Joseph had to go after him, distract him with his _toys _and_ plays. _

But things changed, like they always do. Because life isn't set in stone and we can't control the events that are coming up. Even Joseph couldn't as much as he loved to have control about everybody around him especially his precious little Chase. His pet as he called him sometimes. And he had trained his pet well. So he was sure that there was never going to be a single thing that would make Chase disobey him or even think about it. Oh no, not his little Chase. Not even his parents had made Chase leave him, going back to them and so Joseph thought nothing would.

He was much more generous now, giving Chase more freedom in the things he did. He was sure his little Chase would always return to him and in the nights he made sure that Chase did not forget to whom he had to return too. Nowadays it was not so much torturing anymore, more just sex with lot of pain in it. But when Chase didn't do as he was told or did anything else to upset Joseph he was still punished and tortured, but Chase knew it, he knew that he did deserve it, the pain, the humiliation. So it seemed everything stayed the way it was and would never change. Joseph was sure of that and so was Chase, because the man could control anybody and anything, Chase was sure about that.

But when Chase's residence ended things began to change. They did slowly and inwardly and neither Joseph nor Chase noticed it. It all began when the young doctor got his first job in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as a part of the team of the famous Doctor House a diagnostician. Joseph told him he should take that job because he had a job offer as well for the PPTH. So Chase applied and in some way, he was able to impress House. He didn't know how he did it and will probably never find out what the other man saw in him but he was happy and proud because there were many doctors who wanted the fellowship for House and only he was picked!

And that was when the change really began, unseen by Joseph and Chase there was something happening and neither of them would notice until far later events would reveal how deep the shift has gotten, how much could never be the same again.

_To be Continued… _

* * *

Gwinnya: So, I hope you liked this chapter and are going to review us now ;). And also, this story is written by pinku and gwinnya (me) it is possibly going to take longer to upload new chapters.

Pinku: but we try to give them to you as fast as we can. And like always reviews make us write faster :)


	2. Crystallized

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Warning: torture, rape, brainwashing, slash,

Rating: M

Pairing: House/Chase, OMC/Chase

Summary: Chase is just another puzzle for House. But will he find out it's because he lives with man who captured him years ago and continuously tortures him?

* * *

Captive

_Chapter 2: Crystallized_

_

* * *

_Chase was going to his first day of work excited. He was still happy he had won the fellowship over everyone else. And the fact that Joseph was working closely, in the same hospital brought a feeling of safety, since he didn't know anything and anybody over there.

"Ok Robert, you know what we combined. You will work in your cases, and I will work in mines. Don't talk to me unless is extremely important, and don't go look for me, or call me, page me, and I will do what's necessary. It's an order, understood?" Joseph explained, what he had already explained at home for the blond.

"Yes, I understood" Chase nodded, obediently.

"Good. Go now. I'll go just after" Joseph said with his usual command voice. Chase obeyed him, he left the car and started to walk in the PPTH direction, without looking back. Inside the car, Joseph observed the blond walking to the hospital, when he thought he could go, he left the car too, closed it, and went to his own work.

* * *

As Chase walked in the hospital, he thought it was like a whole new world he was stepping into. A new job in a new world. The Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital wasn't a new world to him, because it was so big, or because of its impressive reputation. No, it was far more than all that his new boss. And even the odd security that Joseph was also here and would watch over him, couldn't make him any less nervous. It was good both him and Joseph applied for jobs here, and both of them did get the jobs they desired. Even if Chase wasn't so sure anymore he desired his job all that much...

While Joseph was now working as a Surgeon he was going to be a minion to Dr. House. The world-renowned diagnostician who was not only a genius but also insane. At least it seemed so to the younger doctor. His steps were hesitant while he walked down the lobby, heading for the elevator, which would bring him to something he couldn't really asses. The lobby was a busy place, full of doctors, nurses and patients even at this time of the day. Voices were filling it, movements, steps that weren't as inert as his. No one was really giving him any attention. Okay, he noticed a few appreciating glances, but he was used to that. After all he was _pretty_ as the man – Joseph – always told him.

He didn't change his pace until he reached the elevator. He didn't want to go up there now, he wanted to stay... well just away. But he knew it would look weird if he just went away from the elevator again. And he didn't want to look weird, Joseph wouldn't like it. Slowly he pushed the button, waiting for the door to open. As they did, he noticed it was empty and stepped in, relieved. He needed a few moments to compose himself and while he took a few deep breathes his mind inevitably wandered off to the interview - if one could call it so - that has gotten him into this whole trouble.

_On time the blond doctor pushed the office door open. Just to find an empty room. Well, no not entirely empty. There was a ball laying on the blue carpet, with a note under it. For a moment Chase hesitated, letting his gaze wander through the room, eyeing warily the book shelves, the desk on which chaos ruled, the computer, the sofa and the little portable TV standing next to it. _

_"Dr. House?", he called out, waiting for a response but not really expecting one. And he didn't get one anyway._

_So he entered the room farther and took a few steps to the ball. Still having an eye on his surroundings while he kneeled down - as if he had any choice at all. Joseph had told him to do everything that was expected of him and to obey the orders of Dr. House, so he would get the job. _

_That included stupid paper hunts. So he followed the orders on the note - 'Go into the conference room.' - where he found... Oh wonder! Another note. But this one was longer, it included a variety of tasks he should write the answers to on the whiteboard - before House came back. The Questions ranked from symptoms which added up too the rarest form of an even rarer disease going to his favorite TV show over some tricky logic questions to the color of his favorite piece of underwear. As he finished, he looked on the last questions which just said:"Meet me for lunch in half an hour." Well, that was strange. But what other choice..._

His memories were interrupted by the halting elevator and only the fact that there were people that wanted to use it now stopped him from going up and down with the elevator avoiding his new boss. But now he stepped out, a polite smile on his face as he forced his feet towards his new working place.

He walked straight down the hall, the fact he didn't have Joseph here and wouldn't be with him every minute made him nervous, he knew he would be close but he would have his own job to take care off. And what made him nervous wasn't just his new boss, was the fact that this was a complete new experience to him. He has been living with Joseph for so long, he has lived only a few times of what he could call "new experience".

Finally he found the door, it was glass and its curtains weren't pulled so he could see everything of it. And he could see clearly that it was empty. House hadn't gotten there yet.

He stepped inside, and looked around. Usually it's Joseph who told him what do in the house. Of course he had some freedom he had conquered in the past few years, but it's not the same thing here. This space belonged to his boss House, and it was his boss House. So he didn't know what exactly to do.

After a minute or two of staying up just looking around, waiting if House would come, Chase decided he wouldn't get there soon. So he decided to do something simple, something he knew he wouldn't get in trouble for. He sat at the table.

* * *

House was late to work. But gosh he was always late to work, it was no biggie, right? Well today apparently was. Apparently it was his newbie's new day of work, so the _right _thing to do was to get early, was Cuddy had told him time after time after time when she finally saw him getting in, apparently she was very annoyed.

So House limped towards the office, just hoping that his new employee knew how to make a fine cup of coffee.

"hmnn coffee" He thought out of loud as he closed his eyes and opened the Diagnostics door.

What was his surprise when he saw a blond young man, sitting at the table looking anxious at him, still with his jacket and bag, and no coffee.

* * *

Chase looked up when his boss entered the room, feeling not very comfortable and even less sure what to do. He was quite sure that neither Joseph nor House would be to happy if he did what he did for his master at home. So he just sat there and watched House who in return looked at him like he was all crazy. Which could be because he noticed the hurt puppy look on Chase's face even if the younger man didn't even notice he looked that way. But House didn't care.

"Coffee", he snapped and Chase jerked to attention immediately nearly jumping out of his seat.

Coffee? Coffee! He should have thought about that, damn him. Joseph had taught him better. He would be disappointed when he would learn about this incidence. So Chase tried desperate to rescue what could be saved. Well tried was the right word because as he tried to get out of his seat and to the machine as fast as humanly possible he tripped over the chair. Not only went he to the ground but also the chair and what would prove to be far more of a problem: The Whiteboard. House growled as he limped around the table to where Chase was trying to get up and untangle himself from the board. Panic was cursing through his system and his breath had begun to become faster, his heart beat harder. "I'm sorry..."

But before he could even finish his sentence there was a sharp pain were the cane of his new boss had collided with his ribs. "You harm my whiteboard once more and you're fired." No, no, no! He thought desperately. He couldn't get fired, Joseph would kill him! He would be so angry and disappointed, he... Chase got up from the floor in a second but only because all of this fear was in him, fear to lose his job, his new won freedom, Joseph's kindness. He couldn't get fired. He wouldn't get fired! "Yes, Sir," he mumbled as he got the board back up, watched closely that it didn't take any injury from the incident and after the chair was also back standing he hurried to the coffee machine and looked towards his new boss. "How do you like your coffee sir?"

* * *

As his newest fellow prepared the coffee, House observed. The boy seemed meticulous. Despite the disastrous incident from a few moments before, when the boy seemed to nearly have a panic attack when House told him he forgot to make him coffee, now he just seemed to be overly careful.

"Here it is, sir. Just the way you asked for." The boy, Chase, as was in his badge, said as he gave the mug.

It was also another thing House noticed, he called him _sir_.

"Call me House." He told him, as he got the mug in his hand. He hated to be called sir.

"Yes, of course." He answered the older doctor, who raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with him? "What should I do know?" Chase cleaned his throat "House?" The younger doctor had to ask. He knew he should probably know without questioning, but he was new, maybe with experience he would knew with asking. But for now, he just couldn't get fired.

He just watched as House got his badge and tossed at him. "Go do my clinic duty, when you finish, go back here."

And that was his chance, he had to do it right. "Yes, si- House." He said leaving the office.

House just eyed him. Normally people would ask, would wonder, would get mad, or would just look confused, but he didn't, he just accepted, and left. Was it just him, or the boy wasn't only very polite but also very obedient?

_To be Continued..._

_

* * *

_Gwinnya: Sorry it did take us so long but here you just read the second chapter and from now on it is going to go faster. Thanks for all the appreciating comments =)

Pinku: Yes, exactly! Thank you all! Oh and the chapter title comes from the virus capacity of crystallization. We hope you continue enjoying, and please continue sending us your reviews!


End file.
